


like velvet

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: eichi's hair is floofy and shiki needs to relax





	like velvet

“Dai-kun, have you seen— whoa what happened to your hair?”

Dai smirks at Eichi's question and runs his fingers through his hair to fix his appearance. “I spent so much time styling my hair,” he murmurs. “Just, don't ask.”

Eichi blinks, but he nods because Dai seems like he's having a bad day. “S-sorry! Ah, but what I was going to ask was, have you seen Shiki-san anywhere?” Dai groans at the mention of Shiki's name and it makes Eichi nervous for some reason. “Oh, did-did he...?” Eichi points at Dai's hair and Dai pouts.

“Didn't I tell you not to ask?” He sighs and rubs his forehead. “Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like,” Dai sighs again. “He's probably back in the studio. Rikka had to force him to take a break again.”

“Ah, alright. Thank you Dai-kun!”

“Hey, uh Eichi?“

Eichi grins at the sound of his name and turns on his heels because _Dai-kun called him by his first name and Dai-kun's still being shy about it but this is progress!_ “What's up?”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Thanks, for looking after Shiki. I know you have your hands full with your own unit, the twins and other projects, but you always make time for Shiki.”

“It's no problem at all!” Eichi's smile shrinks, but is more sincere. “I love Shiki a lot, you see.”

 

Surely enough, Shiki is in the studio: headphones on, fingers moving around sound boards. While he produces for SolidS, he still makes music for other artists. It's a lucrative side job he can't let go of simply because, well, he loves music.

“Shi-chan!”

And he also loves the man whose voice somehow penetrates through the loud music in his headphones.

Shiki pulls the headphones off and lets them rest around his neck. “Eichi.”

Eichi waves the plastic bag he brought at him. “I don't know if you've eaten already, but I have soba.”

“Mm, I could have some.”

Eichi sits on couch at the back and places the food on the coffee table. “I got some for Shu too, he should be back from a photoshoot soon.”

Shiki hums and moves to sit next to Eichi on the couch. He lets his head fall on Eichi's lap and he closes his eyes. A small sigh escapes his lips when he feels fingers card through his hair gently.

“I saw what you did to Dai-san.”

Shiki keeps his eyes closed, but his brows knit together. “I like how soft his hair is.”

Eichi chuckles. “Hm, I'm just saying, you could always pet my hair if you wanted to.”

“...wha—“

“I mean Shu already does that especially when its humid. So...”

He sits up and eyes Eichi seriously.

“Eh?”

Blood rushes to Shiki's face and his eyes are now fixed on the fluffy brown curls on top of the other man's head.

“Shi-chan?”

“I always held myself back,” Shiki's Adam's Apple bobs when he swallows. “Are you really sure about this Eichi? I might not stop once I get started.”

Eichi laughs. “I insist.”

“Okay,” came the immediate response.

He didn't need to be told twice. Shiki uses his knees to prop himself higher than Eichi and reaches up with his hands. This sensation between his fingers is new and a shiver goes up his spine. Very different from when he touches— ruffles, Dai's hair. This time he's gentle, with very careful movements.

“Lie down on my lap?”

Eichi complies when Shiki gets settled and lets Shiki play with his curls, using the same fingers he makes wonderful, awe-inspiring compositions with.

 _So soft and silky..._ Shiki sighs as he lets himself relax. He looks down to watch the changes in Eichi's expression. He smiles when he hears his companion snore softly.

“I love you, Eichi.”

 

  
おまけ

  
“...Shu, you creeper,” Shiki says to the direction of the door when he hears the familiar sound of a camera shutter.

“Ah, I really need to remember to put it on silent next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- very self indulgent once again  
> \- this was inspired by a tweet posted on the SQ official twitter about shiki messing up dai's hair and he just leaves and says whoo i feel better  
> \- i cant write anythinf but fluff sorry  
> \- thx for reading this too


End file.
